Unknown Origins
by Alisha Winchester Collins
Summary: What would happen if Skye stumbled upon Coulson standing in front of the wall that we saw in the finale? What if she is the only one who can understand the meaning behind those symbols? Coulsye fic! (Sort of missing scene/continuation from 1x22)


**Oh look, its another Skye/Coulson story! First off, sorry about not being active at all in the last 2-3 weeks, I know I'm supposed to be updating "First Times" but I sort of hit a tinyyy writer's block that I was luckily able to get over soon, its being written even as I speak but I need some more time to get it ready. So, this brings me to my 2nd point, until then while you all are waiting for that eagerly, here's a tiny one-shot fic I ended up writing on the spur of the moment after the finale today! **

**Think of it as a missing-scene if you will. I just thought ever since "Nothing Personal" we haven't had any scenes between the two of them and I wondered if Coulson was going to mention his involvement in the T.A.H.I.T.I. Project to Skye. Since I think there's already a story on that, I went with this idea; Skye is the only one who doesn't seem to be affected by the GH 325 like Coulson & Garrett and while there's still a chance it might happen in season 2 maybe because she's an 0-8-4 (alien?) instead of being 'a conduit' to write down all those symbols, she might actually be the only one to read it? That can be something they explore in the start of s2!**

**Disclaimer: Must I do this again? *sigh* I own nothing of Marvel nor of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

* * *

Skye sighed to herself as she slumped down on the bed inside her new room, not quite sure what she was feeling at that moment. The team had all relocated to another secret base, Playground, which was more or less the same as the Providence Base, including Agent Billy Koenig who was a complete lookalike of Eric Koenig whom Skye had found after Ward killed him. She guessed that they were probably twins and surprisingly didn't freak out too much. Realizing that she couldn't be numb because that would mean she couldn't feel anything at all, her rational side simply chose to not think about it tonight. Too much had happened in the last several hours and it seemed that things were starting to settle at last. Shrugging off the vest and opening her ponytail, Skye thought about all the events of that night - Mike was finally free, Garrett was dead, Ward had been captured, Simmons was alive and so was Fitz... even though her friend hadn't said much, she had managed to feel a heavy burden lifting off her chest when she knew that Fitz was still with them. Skye had also heard the wonderful news about Fury's meeting with Coulson and had been ecstatic to hear that he was now Director Phil Coulson; from that very moment, She knew that he was the best person who would be able to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. and make it a better place than it ever was.

Deciding that it was about time she went to sleep, Skye stood up to close her door before getting ready to change; but the moment her feet touched the floor, she heard a noise from outside. Quickly grabbing her pillow as a weapon of choice, she tiptoed to the door and peeked through a tiny slit, holding the handle in one hand Skye waited for a heartbeat before yanking it open and... saw nothing. Confused, she stepped out and glanced around the corridor which was when she noticed something disappearing around the far corner of the floor. Someone was awake at this hour as well.

"Must be Simmons going for a walk or Trip." Her reasoning made sense as she said it out loud and was about to step back inside her room when something made her stop and turn around on her heels. A frown formed on her forehead when she realized that the entire floor was in darkness; the only light source came from a few odd paintings on the wall which were glowing. "That's odd. Why didn't Simmons or Trip turn the lights on?" Curiosity getting the best of her, Skye let the pillow slide to the floor as she started walking in the same direction that she had seen her team-mate go towards.

As she passed by the other rooms that had been assigned to the team by Billy Koenig, Skye noticed that Simmons, Trip and May were all asleep as their doors appeared to be locked. This made her realize that the person whom she was following had to be Coulson. Skye had already turned the corner where she had last seen his shadow, but there was no sign of him anywhere. Standing there against the wall, she debated whether to go back to her room or continue to see where Coulson was heading in the darkness. Her decision was made instantly when a soft clanking noise was heard from somewhere ahead of her... or was it below? She didn't quite know the entire schematics of the Base but she remembered the only room in this section were likely to be the storage basement area where they had all transferred the weapons retrieved from the Cybertek facility.

"Why is Coulson going back here at this time of night?" She whispered to herself as she crept along quietly, wondering what was happening. "Maybe he's sleep-walking?" It was a silly theory since it didn't seem likely to be Coulson's habit and Skye didn't even know where the words came from but somehow that made sense to her.

In a few minutes Skye had reached inside and found proof that her thought was actually true. Walking past the shelves of objects scattered around, she was aware of someone else in the room as well and knew she had found Coulson. There was nothing down here though and she couldn't fathom why he was even in such a place. Once she passed an aisle of weapons, the familiar clanking sound was heard again and she winced while turning around to see that it was a metal rod lying on the floor. Practically unnoticeable until one accidentally nudged it as they walked; but that was not the only noise that Skye heard just then... an odd scratching of sorts which kept on repeating itself reached her ears. Being extra careful as she tiptoed on, Skye nearly let out a loud gasp when she saw what she had found.

Standing in front of her was Coulson, holding something silver in his hand as he continued to engrave something on the empty wall that he faced. Only now, the wall was no longer empty but filled with... strange markings and shapes which looked meaningless to her. Skye knew that he hadn't noticed her at all but went on scratching symbol after symbol in a haste but still methodically somehow. Holding a hand to her mouth, Skye could only stare wide-eyed as she saw Coulson in this state. What he was doing she had no idea of but, something about this looked similar...

"The door!" She exclaimed softly as she remembered passing by it only seconds ago. Taking one last look at Coulson before knowing he was not moving just yet, Skye turned around and walked back towards the shelves where she came across a panel of glass from the lab. "What is all this?" The confusion only increased within her as she observed the markings on the door as an exact match to the ones Coulson had made on the wall. Only these were done by... Garrett.

Without thinking of anything else, Skye ran back to where he stood and grabbed him by the shoulders. There was only one thing in her mind, she needed Coulson to wake up. Once the realization set in, troubled thoughts were slowly starting to worry her. Garrett had been injected with the GH 325 and went crazy scribbling random things on that glass door and now Coulson was doing the same. Only he didn't seem to be aware of what he was doing.

"Coulson!" She shook him gently, pleading for him to snap out of this trance. Nothing happened and the scribbling went on."A.C, its Skye..." She tried again. "Please, wake up!" He was still clutching a blade in his hands when he turned around to look at her. For a split second, Skye could have sworn she saw something in his eyes that... didn't look like... but it was gone when he blinked several times, her tone being loud enough to jolt him awake.

"Skye?" Coulson sounded dazed and tired as he found himself standing face to face with the hacker, in a place that wasn't his bedroom. "What... where are we?" He asked her.

Instead of saying anything to him, Skye threw her arms around his neck as she hugged him and let out a soft strangled cry of relief. He was awake and himself again. For a minute, she wondered if Coulson was okay when she didn't feel a hand on her back; breaking apart from the hug she saw him staring dumbfounded at the wall next to them.

"Did... Did I do this?" As if just registering what he had said, the blade fell to the floor. Coulson turned to Skye and saw the answer in her eyes when she didn't reply. "How... what... I was... asleep in my room. What is this?" He sounded confused and worried. "I don't understand."

"A.C..." Skye reached out to touch his shoulder, "I don't know what this is... but I've seen it before. And so have you." She wasn't sure if this was the best idea but Coulson needed to see for himself.

Gesturing for him to follow her, she led him away from the wall and back towards the place where she showed him the glass door. It was a lot to take in and still none of this was helping anything; until Coulson remembered. Ward had mentioned something he could barely understand when he was able to speak a little and all Coulson knew was that it was about...

"Garrett. He... he did this." Coulson looked at Skye and then back to the door again before walking to where he had been standing.

The entire wall was covered in white symbols and all the dust had gathered on the floor beneath their feet. It seemed incomplete because Skye had interrupted him, but while the top was still slightly empty, even the bottom of the wall was covered in the weird symbols. He was vaguely aware of Skye having joined him again.

"It wasn't you... I saw... it was like you were in a trance or something." She started to say to him, "I followed you a little while ago, I thought maybe you were sleep-walking and..." Her voice trailed off mid-sentence, not knowing how to continue.

"Skye." Hearing her name so softly yet filled with... pain in his voice, she stopped herself from going on. "Look at this, whatever it is, _I_ did it. And I don't know what it means." He waved a hand and started to walk away before it got too much for him to take in.

Coulson had walked only a few steps towards the exit when he noticed that Skye hadn't followed him. She was still standing in front of the wall and studying the markings etched there. Puzzled as to why she hadn't moved yet, he went back to her and saw Skye touching those symbols.

"A.C..." She called out to him as she glanced away for a second, which meant she wasn't under any trance, "I... I think I know what they are." Her eyes did not meet his when he reached there but she didn't look at the wall either.

"What do you mean Skye?" This situation he had found himself in was turning more mysterious by the second. How could she possibly know anything about the symbols when he didn't?

"I... I'm not sure but... when you told me to look at the wall and I touched it... I just... I felt something for a moment there. Like... like I could read them." Her voice sounded very soft, not even a whisper anymore.

"You can understand what's written here? How?" Coulson was thoroughly baffled now, this seemed nothing more than nonsensical gibberish and yet here Skye was, saying she might be able to make sense of it all?

"I don't know... its not making any sense. Its like... I know I should be able to read this but I can't. Not exactly." Once she said that and moved her eyes up to wall again, Coulson noticed almost instantly that something was wrong.

It happened in a matter of seconds, when Skye looked at those symbols again a little more closely than she had earlier, she started to feel strangely tired all of a sudden. Before she knew what was going on, she felt strong arms wrapping around as Coulson caught hold of her waist and she closed her eyes.

"Skye? Skye!" Coulson patted her cheek gently, trying to wake her up. He didn't know what was happening, one minute the girl was fine and the next she had fainted. "Come on, let's get you out of here." Picking her up in his arms, he quickly left the storage room and headed for Billy Koenig's office.

Within moments, Billy Koenig who was luckily still awake saw Coulson entering the room carrying Skye and he immediately jumped up from his chair to help the man settle her down on one of the sofa's with ease. All he was told was to go and wake Jemma up and bring her back here. While the agent was gone, Coulson glanced around and found a pillow lying at Skye's feet, he picked her head up gently as he laid it under her; there was nothing else he could do but wait for Jemma. Everything seemed like a blur to him; Skye had barely woken him up from a sleep-walk trance and now she was unconscious after touching that wall. The wall. Pressing his hands to his eyes, he forced all thoughts about the room away, nothing was important now except for her.

"Coulson! What's going on?" May's voice broke through his reverie seconds later and he looked up to see his whole team standing there.

Jemma rushed over to Skye's side and began to check her pulse. Triplett and Billy Koenig were quiet as they waited a little further behind, watching the young girl do her work. Coulson took a deep breath, wondering what exactly he could tell May and the others; a part of him was slowly starting to realize what was possible but he still couldn't risk putting Skye in danger by revealing too much to the team.

"I don't... I'm not sure what happened. We were talking one minute and everything was fine, Skye was okay... but then she just fainted."

"Where were the two of you? Skye's room or yours?" May asked, it was a simple obvious question and even though Coulson didn't want to lie about everything, he couldn't let anyone else see the wall. Not yet.

"Mine. She had something she wanted to talk about with me... I brought her here because I figured Jemma's room was closer since Billy's office falls in the middle of our rooms." He wondered if May's questions were more than just out of concern to learn what happened to Skye because it would mean he didn't have a chance to go back anytime soon to cover up the wall. "Is she going to be okay?" He finally asked Jemma, knowing it had been several minutes already.

"I think so. I can't really say what caused her to faint but maybe it could just be exhaustion. Her vitals all seem normal to me, except for the fact that she's not waking up at the moment. There's a few tests I could probably run but we could maybe wait until morning to see if Skye regains consciousness on her own."

"Should we stay to watch over her, sir?" Trip finally spoke up. "Its only a little after one, we could take turns for a few hours at a time."

"Yes. Yes, that's a good idea." Coulson was about to say that he would be the first one but then decided otherwise, "May? Would you take the first shift? For three hours before waking Trip and then I can take the last shift." If May was busy here with Skye then this was the perfect opportunity for him to go and hide all the evidence in the storage room.

She nodded in agreement and pulled up a chair to sit near the sofa. Coulson reassured Jemma that if any of them noticed a change over the night they would wake her up; one by one the team left Koenig's office for their respective rooms - Triplett didn't know Skye as well as the others but before leaving he touched her shoulder, Jemma took Skye's hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. Only Coulson remained behind. May understood without him saying anything to her as she left the room, not straying too far. He walked over to Skye and knelt down, unsure of what he was going to do next. What could he say to her when he didn't know everything himself? The only thing he was sure of was that whatever had happened to her and to him had something to do with the GH 325 drug that was inside their system.

"I promise you Skye, we'll figure this out together. No matter what. You have my word, I'm not going to let anything happen to you again." He whispered softly as he stood up to place a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room, not knowing that even though she was still unconscious, Skye had heard him for when May came inside again, she noticed a glimmer of a smile on the young girl's lips.

* * *

**Thoughts? **

**A/N: In case anyone is wondering if this is a one-shot or if it will be continued, honestly... I can't say. I have noooo ideas as to how I can take this ahead and not only that, I don't think I'll be able to juggle 3 AoS fics at once so... for the moment, its going to be on hiatus! I know that one chapter isn't enough because it has set up something which could turn into a full-fledged story but its all I got for now. Sorry again! I'll definitely try and get the first few chapters of "First Times" up soon! This weekend definitely!**


End file.
